


The Other Side

by maudah



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudah/pseuds/maudah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oli Sykes lives in London while Josh Franceschi lives in Toronto. Both of them both live their seperate lives until they are paired up for a student exchange organized by the school they are attending. Where will this adventure lead them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oli's P.O.V.

Never have I been that anxious before. I was feeling my heart faster than it has ever done in all the years I spent on Earth. I needed the answer, I needed to know if this would work out or not. It was one of the greatest opportunity that was ever offered to me. The answer had to be positive, it just couldn't be the other way around. I wasn't the only one who was stressed. We were a bunch of students gathered in front of Mrs. Woollard's office for her to handle us the enveloppes we were all dying to to tear open. What where those enveloppes for? What were they containing? They were containing the answer to if I was accepted in the student exchange program organized by my school and a school in Canada. I was waiting to know if I was going to travel to Canada later this year. I've always dreamed to go to Canada. From what I've heard, it is one of the greatest countries in the whole world for so many reasons. First, they have maple syrup. I believe every non-canadian human being as wished once to have real maple syrup to go with their pancakes. Plus, Canada is known to held many music festivals or any major events during the year. I will skip the other thousands reasons why Canada is worth visiting, you already got the clue. But in all honnesty, the main reason why I wanted to this exchange was to escape my boring reality for two weeks. 'Cause I would rather be anywhere else but here. 

After what seemed like hours waiting in front of her office, our science teacher finally opened the door and handled us our enveloppes. There were 55 of them. 20 persons were going to be more than happy while 35 were going to be very disappointed. I wished to be in the first category. I took a deep breath before slowing opening my enveloppe. After months of trying to have the best grades and acting on my best behavior, this was finally it, the moment of truth. After months of meeting with teachers asking us questions about us and why were interested to take part of this project, I was finally going to get the answer I was dying to know. I slowly removed the sheet of paper from the enveloppe and opened it. The most genuine smile I have ever flashed in months appeared on my face. I was chosen to go to Canada. This was the best day ever. I kept reading the letter that was telling some information about the different meetings that would be held in the future months. And at the end of this precious later was written a name, the name of the person that was going to be my twin. That person would live at my place for two weeks in February while I would live at his for the same amount of time in April. This person's name was Joshua, Joshua Franceschi. Along with his name was included his email. Writing to him would be the first thing once home. 

''Good news or not?'' My friend Kellin asked.

''Good news dude! And you?''I replied.

''Seems like we're going to Canada together mate!'' Kellin added.

''Awesome! Who's your twin?'' I wondered.

''Some boy named Victor Fuentes, I bet he is handsome. Yours?''He answered.

''Joshua Franceschi, I bet he's handsome as well. This is so unreal dude. We're going to Canada, it's going to be one of the greatest experience of our lives,'' I added.

''It sure is going to be,''my friend said happily.

While Kellin and I kept chatting about how happy we were, some students around were crying. This project meant a lot to the most of us and I would have probably cried I had been in their situation as well. Some girl even started to insult Mrs. Woollard telling how they were stupid not to have chosen her and that they were missing a great opportunity. She was kind of full of herself. To be honnest, I was happy that she hadn't be chosen. Because that girl was my ex, the one girl who made my life a living hell. Except for Kellin, I lost all of my friends because of her. We've been dating for a few months until I realized that I have never been really attracted to her...because I was into boys. She told the whole school about me being gay and the whole bullying thing started. Even my parents heard the news and changed. They weren't the same towards me anymore, it was like they lost all kind of respect they had for me. That was why this project meant so much to me. Because I would finally have something to hold on to, something to make me happy in this hell on Earth. And I was going to live this adventure with my best friend.

Once our teacher gave us her okay to leave, Kellin and I made our way home. Since we both didn't own our car and that our parents didn't care enough about us to pick us up at school, we always walked home together. It was great to have him by my side. He always supported me no matter what. He didn't leave me when he heard that I was gay, he stayed. Kellin was gay too, but he didn't come out yet. Well to nobody but me. Kellin was the best of friends. He knew how to make me laugh when nothing was okay, he knew how to make me feel good about myself. If I didn't consider him as a brother, I would probably have the biggest crush on him. Because he truly was boyfriend material. If he was just a little bit more masculine, he would my dream boy. And we would live happily ever after and adopt many adorable children. How I dream this could happen to me one day...

''Well, I'll see you tomorrow Oli! You going to write to that Josh guy?'' Kellin asked once we reached my house.

''Yeah, I'm going to do that right now! See you tomorrow Kels!'' I replied before opening the door to my house that didn't really feel like home.

Of course, my parents weren't home, they never were. They always worked late or would go to fancy restaurants leaving me behind. Things weren't like that before. We would always eat dinner together everynight and we would sometimes go out in town to eat in our favorite restaurants. But things changed because I turned out to be gay. I guess loving boys meant that I didn't deserve to have my parents with me. I guess it meant that I should stay alone and be hated. Life truly was unfair. I climbed the stairs to get to my room, the only place where I could actually find some sort of solace in this big house. In there, I could get lost in my music and think about everything I want without being brought back to my dull reality. I sat on my desk chair and opened my computer. Now was the time to write to Joshua. I simply hoped that he would turn out to be a great boy that would accept me just the way I was. I hoped that I would find a true friend in him.  What was I going to write? How was I going to introduce myself? After staring at my screen for fifteen minutes, I finally came up with the perfect message.

_To: Joshua Franceschi [joshymas@gmail.com]_

_From: Oliver Sykes [olisykes24@hotmail.com]_

_How should I start this? Well I guess I'm just going to say hey!_

_My name is Oliver Sykes, but please call me Oli. It seems like you are my twin from Canada for this awesome student exchange. I got the news today and I'm very excited. Writing to you makes it all more real. It's crazy that in a few months, you'll be here in London. Time will fly by fast, I'm pretty sure._

_What could I tell you about myself? Well, I'm 16 years old, turning 17 in November. I don't have any brothers or sisters, and I live with my mother and father. I'm covered in tattoos, but don't have a single piercing. I love to play videogames and play soccer. But what I love the most is sing. I'm a songwritter and a singer. I used to be in a band but they kicked me out after they heard the rumor that I was gay. Yeah, I'm gay...sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but I can't change the way I am. So yeah, I sing on my own now. I wish to find a new band or to have a solo career, that would probably be my biggest dream. I also dream to travel all around the world. I used to travel with my parents a lot when I was younger, but I haven't left London for three years. Going to Canada will feel so good._

_Well, I guess that is it for now. Hope you write me back soon :)_

_Oli :)_

_P.S. : I attached a picture of me so you can make yourself an idea of who Oli Sykes is._

I was very happy with my message and just couldn't wait for him to write me back. I hoped that he wouldn't find me boring or ugly or gross. It would be horrible to have jerk as a twin, it would kind of ruin the experience I have been dying to live. I tried not to think about it too much. I went on my different social medias while listening to music. That was how I killed most of my free time. I would be on my computer spending hours on Tumblr, I would play videogames or I would write some lyrics. That was my everyday routine and I felt comfortable with it. I just wished I had more people to share it with. I wished that I had not only Kellin to play videogames with me or to share my musical passion. I was starving for friends. As I was still on Tumblr, my phone bipped, signaling that I had a new email. I opened the application and saw that it was from my twin, Joshua. I happily clicked on his email and started reading it.

_From: Joshua Franceschi [joshymas@gmail.com]_

_To: Oliver Sykes [olisykes24@hotmail.com]_

_Hello Oli :),_

_It's so good to finally hear from you! I've known that I was part of this exchange for two weeks now and I've been dying to receive something from my English twin. There you are :)_

_My name is Joshua, but I now go by the name Josh. I'm 17 years old and I live in the beautiful city of Toronto, as you probably already know. I happen to have one annoying older sister named Elissa. She's 18 and probably the loudest girl you will ever meet :P_

_It seems that we share a passion for tattoos, because I also happen to have some of them. Though you have way more than I do based on the picture you sent me. You look pretty cool and nice by the way. (And cute, but that is a secret) We also happen to be both gay, how many other things are we going to have in common?_

_I'm sorry about your band kicking you out. I happen to be in a band. We're called You Me At Six and I'm the lead singer. (another thing in common, who would have believed it?) We're still a small band and don't do many shows. Our dream is to live from our art, just like you I believe. Maybe we'll have the change together when we finally meet in February. I can tell that it is going to be a fantastic experience :) I'm happy to know that my twin shares some interests with me!_

_Well, I think that is it for now :) How about you send me some of your lyrics? I would love to read them!_

_Have a great night Oli,_

_Josh:)_

_P.S.: I also attached a picture of my perfect self. Don't get too hard while looking at it ;) Just kidding!_

This Josh guy wasn't only very interesting and nice. Not only did we share interests and passions...he was also one of the cutest guy that I've ever seen in my life. This exchange was going to be amazing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks since I sent my first email to Josh. Since then, we've been communicating every single day. Saying he quickly became one of my closet friends wasn't an exaggeration. Even though Josh and I only saw each other via Skype or other social networks, we connected instantly. We shared so many common interests that it felt like I was talking to myself, well a cuter version of myself. We cherished the same ambitions and dreams, we both fancied the same artists and shared a massive addiction towards tattoos. Let's be honest: inked boys totally are the hottest, Josh being the hottest of them all. I would be lying if I said I didn't develop a crush on my Canadian twin. How couldn't I when I couldn't think of a single flaw about him? His laugh, his kindness, his eyes, the way he listens to you and care about you, the way he looks at you as if you were the only person in the world along with his weird obsession towards cats were are the little things that made him perfect. I couldn't tell if Josh felt the same way about me and I was fine with it. I was going to admit my crush because it could ruin everything: my trip to Canada, our friendship and more. Josh and I haven't known each other for a long time and we still haven't met in person. Some people would find it weird to develop a crush on someone you met online, but I couldn't help me. I just me couldn't resist his charms.

I was currently in class after normal school hours. All students going to Canada had to meet up because our teacher, Ms Woollard, had some important information to give us. Usually, it would piss me off to stay in school longer than necessary. But it was different now since it was about Canada and Josh. I could only smile when it came to this. I was seating in the middle class with Kellin by my side, waiting for our teacher to show up. We both couldn't shut up about our twins. Kellin would say he didn't like Vic the way I like Josh, but everyone could tell otherwise. He would keep saying how beautiful Vic is, how funny he is and how he would love to hug him. If that wasn't a crush, I don't what it was. Our conversation was interrupted when Ms. Woollard stepped in the classroom.

''Well hello guys! I'm sorry about this last minute reunion but it is very important. As you know, Christmas is coming in a little more than a month. The teacher of the Canadian school and I talked about it and decided it would be nice to do a gift swap between the twins. So I want you to buy something for your Canadian twins. You've known them for a few weeks now so you should know what they like and dislike. Don't come out with something too big, we don't have you to ruin yourselves. You have until Friday next week to bring the gifts to my office so I can ship them to Canada for your twins to get them at the right time,'' Ms. Woolard explained.

''It can be anything?'' Kellin asked.

''Well, as long as it's not too big or expensive. I want to avoid high shipping costs,'' our teacher replied. ''Other questions?''

When she realised nobody raised their hand, we were dismissed. I really loved this idea of sending gifts to each other. I would just have to find a great gift for Josh, but I already had a few ideas in mind.

''Do you have any ideas of what you are going to send to Vic?'' I asked Kellin.

''Yeah. I was thinking of sending him a hoodie of his favorite band. Do you think it's a great idea?'' He replied.

''Yeah, that is awesome!'' I said.

''And you? What are you going to send to the handsome and perfect Joshua?'' My friend wondered.

''That is a secret I will never tell,'' I answered. ''I need to go now Kels, I will see you tomorrow.''

''Okay fine, be all mysterious with me. Bye Oli,'' Kellin replied.

I waved him goodbye and began walking home. I couldn't wait to just lay in bed with my PC like I would usually do. There was a certain person, I hoped, that would be waiting for me. Today wasn't different from any other day. As soon as I came back from school, I logged on Facebook to find Josh was also online. It kind of became our routine. When I would come back from school, it would be his lunchtime and we would talk for an hour or more. It was one of the rare moments where we could talk because of the time difference between both of our countries.

Oli: Well hello there gorgeous!

Josh: Hello yourself, how was your day at school?

Oli: School is school, but it wasn't that bad. I'm just coming back from a reunion about the exchange. Have you heard that we are going to do a gift swap? I think it's such a great idea.

Josh: Well I guess I know now, thanks for ruining the surprise haha. I believe that is why there is a reunion after school. But yeah, I really think it is an amazing idea. I can't wait to see what you're going to get me!

Oli: I already know what I'm getting know...and before you ask, I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU ;)

Josh: Awww come on Oli, you know how curious I am L If you tell me, I'll tell you what I'm getting you. Deal? :D

Oli: No deal :) I love surprises, you'll just have to wait and see.

Josh: I guess I don't really have the choice haha. Anyway, how did your exam go? You know the one you were telling me about yesterday?

Oli: I'll be lucky if I pass, it didn't go very well. Maths have never been my strength :P How about your history test?

Josh: I TOTALLY NAILED IT. I'M THE MASTER OF HISTORY.

Oli: I'm happy for you, I knew you were going to do great :)

Josh: Thanks love xx

And we kept talking until Josh had to head to his next class. I wish we could have talked longer, but it was impossible. The time zones sure did suck sometimes, but I was still glad that Josh and I could still find moments to discuss. He could make my days a whole lot better just by saying simple words. I knew I could always count on him. I have been paired with the best twin I could have ever got. I couldn't imagine being paired with anyone else but him. I guess it was faith, we were meant to meet each other. With so many common interests, life wanted us to be friends, maybe even more. I would just have to wait and see. It wasn't easy to have a crush on a guy that was miles away from me, but for one, I knew that there were great things coming for me.

*Two weeks later*

I woke up not feeling any different from the previous day. Maybe I was supposed to since it was my birthday, but to me it was just any other day. We get older every day, so why do people are so into celebrating birthdays? Only thing I loved about my parents not caring about me anymore is that they never made a big deal out of my birthday. But it was a whole different story with Kellin. The boy would go mad at every single one of my birthdays. It wasn't any different this year. I arrived at school to find my locker all decorated with balloons, garlands and stickers. And it was even worse inside of it. There was glitter everywhere. Kellin was lucky I loved him. Speaking of him, I could spot him rushing towards me.

''Happy Birthday Oli, wow my baby is getting old. I'm feeling like a proud mother,'' Kellin said as he hugged me tightly.

''Shut up Kels, was the glitter really necessary though?'' I replied.

''Of course it was! It isn't every day that my best friend turns 17, right? We need to celebrate! That is why I'm taking you out tonight. And you can't say no, I already reserved at your favorite restaurant,'' he said happily.

''You really didn't have to, but thanks I really appreciate it. I guess it will be better than being in my room all alone,'' I said. Even though I didn't the point of celebrating the day of my birth, I still wanted to hang with my best friend. Plus, we were going to Mikes, I just couldn't say no to him.

''Before I forget, I got you a small present. I know you always tell me not to get you anything, but when I heard about it, I couldn't resist and immediately thought of you,'' Kellin said as he handed me a small package.

I rolled my eyes as I opened the gift. I should have known that Kellin wasn't going to listen to me when I said not to get me anything because well...he was Kellin. Though, my eyes brightened when I say what his gift was.

''Is this-?'' I spoke.

''Yes! Two tickets to go see Three Days Grace next week. Hopefully you give me the second ticket, but yeah. Happy birthday Oli,'' Kellin finished my sentence.

''No way! Oh my god, thank you so much Kels. This is amazing. I thought the show was sold out?'' I replied.

''Yeah, but I managed to find some. Just for you,'' he said with the biggest smile on his face.

''That is why you're my best friend, I love you!'' I said, hugging him once again.

''I love you too Oli,'' Kellin replied.

We both made our way to our first class of the day, both not really wanting to attend it. Why would I want to solve maths problems when I already had my own to solve? Anyway, I couldn't stop smiling as the teacher gave the class. My day was going great so far and I didn't think it could get any better. That was until I felt my phone vibrate to see that Josh texted me. Being the rebellious guy I am, I opened it in class.

Happy Birthday to the one and only Oliver Sykes!

Wow, it's your birthday, you're 17, and you're a big boy now. One more year until your legal in your country and two in mine. Soon, you'll be able to vote, how amazing is that?

Seriously Oli, I wish you the best birthday ever because you deserve it. I know you're not a fan of celebrating birthday, but I really think that you deserve what is best. Not only today, but for all the days to come. You're an amazing guy who deserves nothing but the greatest things in life.

We've known each other for like two months now and I will never be able to thank life enough to have paired us together as twins for this exchange. You quickly became one of my best friends and I haven't even met you in person yet. Imagine how incredible it will be when we'll see each other for the first time? You are so important to me. I wish you would have given me your address so I could have sent you a gift, but you didn't agree :(

This might be weird, but I really really like you Oli, probably more than I should. You're just so perfect that it's impossible not to like you. You make me smile, you make my days a whole lot better, you are the sunshine of my rainy days. Some will say that this is crazy, but I know how I feel. I just can't wait to meet you in person.

Until then, I wish you an amazing day. I hope you as much fun as possible. I hope this day makes you smile, because your smile is beautiful and contagious. Happy birthday my Oli <3


End file.
